CAMP 19001
by aylamcruz
Summary: The story takes place in the mountains of north carolina, just after the apocalypse ruined the world. The main character Ava is a 19 year old girl who is in charge of a struggling e has two younger siblings she must protect while doing all of this. The story is far from over so stay updated! email me at for feedback!


Chapter 1 "Friends and family, please be advised that the camp you are about to enter is controlled by the bias of " RULE 190001". Before entering please remove all clothing and check in with one of our doctors stations, located around every entrances. Any violators or trespassers will be shot on site. Thank you and welcome." This little poster hung up around every inch of space on the outside of the cement walls. I turned around looking at the rest of my group, the same reaction happened as I expected. Tears, pissed off faces glaring at me, parents explaining why we cant go in the group. Again. Over masked tears I had to do something. I cant let the group see how fucked we are now. I have done this before and I can do it again. Just give them some bullshit excuse and try to convince them to stay with me "Okay everyone please gather around". My voice a little crackled. "So this is a let down, but we can get trough this. We have done it before, and we can do it again." I looked at everyone as they turned their backs on me. My brother ran over and wrapped his tiny little hand around mine, like he was there to support me. "Where are we going?" my little brother Jaden ask as everyone gathers in there own families to converse with each other about what they should do." well I guess back to our old camp" I say, honestly not even knowing myself. I picked him up and let him ride on my shoulders. He seemed pretty tired. From our camp this site must have been at least 115 miles. If we had a damn car this wouldn't be a problem but every time we get out hands on one there isn't enough room for everyone or it breaks down. My other sister May walks over and hands us all a granola bar. Even though she's only 10 she has been pretty strong through all this. I haven't seen her cry in a long time, but that could be a bad thing. She is the reason why our family can't go in the camp. I mean, I don't blame her, but I think she blames herself sometimes. When she got bitten I don't think I ever cried so hard in my life. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was panic and cry. Everyone was mortified and didn't know what to do. I walked to the other side of my camp and laid her on a big wooden table. Everyone in the group was sounding my sister and me. Jaden was out grabbing every box of medicine we had. May's little face was pale and all I could do was stare back at her as blood dripped from her mouth and nose. I washed out the bite, and wrapped it up as tight as I could, there wasn't much else I could do. Kate and Anne helped out when I wasn't when I wasn't there. I was prepared for her to die but she just kept getting better. So I waited and waited. But after about 5 weeks the bite just healed. Nothing permanent happened other than a pretty bad ass scar. It's a fucking medical mystery, and I'm not going to question it as long as she's alive. But I've seen it a million times, Some one gets bite, give them about a week and they either die, or the die and come back as this monster, I don't know what to call it but, if you see one of the things near by, you got to kill it before it gets to you. They are out of their mind's I don't think they even know what there doing anymore. They don't act human. They are dead but still moving. Its as if something is using their bodies and puppets. My local news gave out very little information, but from what heard, the government or scientist, who ever the hell is in charge of running it, let little information out on purpose. They said that the Parasite wiggle's its way up to your brain and eats away all the part of the non-important brain, the parts that let you remember things or talk. But it leaves the parts that let you move and all of the natural instinct. It leaves the "aggression" part. You go crazy basically. You eat whatever you see moving, that's all you care about eating. And the fun part is that the parasite has little babies, and when you get bitten the parasites babies travel to your brain. So lesson number one, by all means do not get bitten " Alright everyone lets stop for a little bit." I called out, while plopping my butt down on the ground. Everyone in my group did the same thing. My group is pretty big compared to other ones we have seen. My group is basically; people who cant get into 19001 camps. When the parasite started to spread the government started huge City's where families could go and they would get feed regular meals and a room to sleep in. But some of the cities have this rule where if you have ever been bitten or have had a serious illness EVER in your life you cant go in. Because of that a ton of people couldn't get in. My group is looking for a city that runs on rule 18001, which means anyone, can get in. The problem with one of those camps is that there are very few of them and since they welcome everyone, they often get over run with sickness. But there has to be more out there, ones that have doctors and warm beds. Chapter 2 My group had a total of four families, Kate and Anne were actually my neighbor's before this all happened. They lived with their dad but he passed away early on. He never even made it out of his house. Which really sucks because he used to baby sit for me all the time and the kids loved him. He was a great man, it makes me sad to think he died such a terrible death. Then there is Jhons family, he has a daughter that is around my age, Jacqueline, we used to work together at this little diner, we used to talk shit about our boss and always try our best to piss him off. To no ones surprise we both got fired. After that we didn't have to much contact because I graduated and she was still a Jr. She is always with her family anyways, her dad and uncle are really protective and I don't get to talk to her unless they are out doing something. Her uncle Aaron can be cool when he isn't complaining or picking fights with other people. When we set up camp he always surprise with something. He used to work in the military and I guess he learned how to make a lot of different things while he was there because he is the master at making snares. Every once in a while he pulls out a few squirrels or rabbits. Dinner isn't something we usually get. Then there is Sam and Liam. They are really nice but their kids are total brats. Their kids, Carl and Beth don't really get along with my siblings but my sister May, kicked Carl's ass once because he hit Jaden in the head with a stick. I didn't interfere to much, Carl totally had it coming. Liam is really important to us because he is the only one here who knows the town well. Most of us moved here or only lived here for a little while. But Liam knows every store and every street like he knows his own hands. Then we have us. My sister may, My brother Jaden and Me, Ava. I guess I am the leader or the group, I don't even know why. It started out as my family and Kate and Anne. We wanted to go to the mountains and make a camp. On our way over we found Jhon and Jacqueline, we figured a bigger group might be better since we have all women. John said his brother lived close by and there would be a chance of him still being there and he could be helpful. Didn't really matter to me who we had as long as they were helpful. I later found out that Aaron used to have lung cancer. That was how we got kicked out of our first 190001 camp. I guess everyone just assumed I was leading and no one else wanted to. But I don't mind being the leader, it can be hard at times but its nice having people listen to me. The day we found Liam and his family was the day May was bitten. We locked ourselves in an old gas station when we saw them. They were dirty, but looked well fed. Their kids struggling to keep up. They were doing fine until Liam spotted a monster he picked up both of his kids and started sprinting, screaming at his wife, Sam to keep up. We weren't sure if we wanted them in our group but, we didn't have much of a choice with them threatening breaking the glass to get in. Aaron wanted to let them in just to take their things and then kick them out, but I guess he saw they had two kids and changed his mind. Once they got in the explained how their car ran out of gas a few miles back up. A simple story but something didn't seem right. They looked like they have been walking for days, obviously not eaten in a while because they pretty much inhaled the food we gave them.


End file.
